familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Red Hook, New York
|established_title = Established |established_date = 1812 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 103.9 |area_land_km2 = 95.1 |area_water_km2 = 8.8 |area_total_sq_mi = 40.1 |area_land_sq_mi = 36.7 |area_water_sq_mi = 3.4 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 11,319 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 62 |elevation_ft = 203 |latd = 42 |latm = 0 |lats = 46 |latNS = N |longd = 73 |longm = 53 |longs = 15 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 12504, 12507, 12571 |area_code = 845 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-60905 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0979411 |website = |footnotes = }} Red Hook is a town in Dutchess County, New York, United States. The population was reported to be 11,319 during the 2010 census. The name is supposedly derived from the red foliage on trees on a small strip of land on the Hudson River. The town contains two villages; the village of Red Hook and the village of Tivoli. The town is in the northwest part of Dutchess County. US 9 and State Route 9G pass through the town. The town also contains two hamlets. Bard College is in the hamlet of Annandale-on-Hudson. The Unification Theological Seminary is in the hamlet of Barrytown. Both hamlets are located on the Hudson River and within the Hudson River Historic District. History The region was settled in the late 17th century under the Schuyler Patent. Prior to 1812, Red Hook was part of the Town of Rhinebeck. Because Rhinebeck, as well other towns, had populations over 5,000 residents, the Albany Legislature authorized the separation of these two precincts on June 12 to accommodate and encourage public attendance at town meetings via horseback or carriage. The first documented Town of Red Hook meeting was on April 6, 1813 in a local inn and held yearly afterwards as required by law. Wealthy landowning farmers oversaw the maintenance of their assigned roads with the help of their farm workers and neighbors. The Red Hook Society for the Apprehension and Detention of Horse Thieves is thought to be one of the oldest formal organizations in the state and still holds an annual meeting. Education The town of Red Hook has its own school district (which also includes part of the towns of neighboring Milan and Livingston).Red Hook Central Schools District Map Over 700 students are enrolled in the high school.Red Hook High School: Overview Enrollment in the elementary and middle schools is growing each year. Grades pre Kindergarten to 5th attend the Mill Road Elementary School, grades 6-8 attend the Linden Avenue Middle School, and grades 9-12 attend the Red Hook High School. In sports, Red Hook High School is ranked Class A in soccer, basketball, softball and baseball as well as Class B in all other sports. It is located in the Section 9 district. In 2006, Red Hook's varsity volleyball team won the Mid-Hudson Athletic League, and Section IX championships. That same year, the team participated in the NYSPHSAA state championships, finishing in third place in the class B division. In 2007, the team were once again Mid-Hudson Athletic League champions and Section IX champions, this time finishing in second at the NYSPHAA state championships. In 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, and 2013 the Red Hook Boy's Varsity Lacrosse Team won the Section IX Championship six times in a row, earning six titles in seven years, since the program's creation. However, the school is primarily known for its basketball program and has consistently won sectional titles and contended for state championships. Red Hook High School was ranked at #280 among the thousands of high schools across the country by Newsweek. Over 80% of its graduates go on to two and four year colleges. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 40.1 square miles (103.9 km²), of which 36.7 square miles (95.1 km²) is land and 3.4 square miles (8.8 km²) (8.48%) is water. The north town line is the border of Columbia County, New York. The west town line is the border of Ulster County, New York and is defined by the Hudson River. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 10,408 people, 3,574 households, and 2,473 families residing in the town. The population density was 283.6 people per square mile (109.5/km²). There were 3,840 housing units at an average density of 104.6 per square mile (40.4/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 94.20% White, 1.44% African American (U.S. Census)African American, 0.08% Native American, 2.08% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 0.65% from other races, and 1.45% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.65% of the population. There were 3,574 households out of which 35.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.5% were married couples living together, 9.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.8% were non-families. 23.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.14. In the town the population was spread out with 24.9% under the age of 18, 15.0% from 18 to 24, 25.8% from 25 to 44, 22.6% from 45 to 64, and 11.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.0 males. The median income for a household in the town was $46,701, and the median income for a family was $57,950. Males had a median income of $42,099 versus $26,694 for females. The per capita income for the town was $20,410. About 5.0% of families and 8.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.8% of those under age 18 and 5.2% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in the Town of Red Hook * Annandale-on-Hudson: A hamlet in the northwest part of the town by the Hudson River. Because this community does not have a well-developed business district, students of Bard College often use the Villages of Tivoli and downtown Red Hook as "college towns." * Barrytown: A hamlet south of Annandale-on-Hudson. The north junction of NY 9G and NY 199 is known as Barrytown Corners. * Cokertown: A hamlet in the northeast part of the town, located on County Route 56. * College Park: A housing development east of Bard College. * Forest Park: A housing development in the south part of the town. * Fraleighs: A hamlet in the eastern part of the town. * Kerleys Corners: A hamlet near the north town line at the junction of US 9 and County Route 78. * Linden Acres: A housing development northwest of Red Hook village. * Red Hook: The Village of Red Hook. * Red Hook Mills: A hamlet north of Red Hook village. * Spring Lakes: A small hamlet along County Route 55. * Tivoli: The Village of Tivoli is in the northwest part of the town by the Hudson River. The West side of NY 9G is Tivoli, while the east is still considered the town of Red Hook. * Upper Red Hook: A hamlet north of Red Hook village. Transportation Airport Sky Park Airport is a public use general aviation facility located two nautical miles (4 km) east of Red Hook's central business district. . Federal Aviation Administration. Effective April 10, 2008. Notable people ]] ]] *Robert Sheckley, science fiction writerJonas, Gerald. "Robert Sheckley, 77, Writer of Satirical Science Fiction, Is Dead", The New York Times, December 10, 2005. Accessed November 20, 2007. "Robert Sheckley, a writer of science fiction whose disarmingly playful stories pack a nihilistic subtext, died yesterday in Poughkeepsie. He was 77 and lived in Red Hook, N.Y." *Gary Hill, video artist *Alison Knowles, artist active in the Fluxus Movement *Brice Marden, noted abstract painter and printmaker *Dorothy Day, founder of the Catholic Worker Movement *Giancarlo Esposito, actor *Hannah Arendt, philosopher and author *Margaret Hamilton, actress, noted for portraying the Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz *Mario Batali, chef, owner of several restaurants in NYC and Molto Mario cooking show on The Food Network. *Lewis Combs (1895–1996), United States Admiral * Joseph G. Masten, Mayor of Buffalo, 1843–1844 and 1845–1846. *Steve Milton, Director CBS Sports, NFL, PGA Tour, and SEC College Football *Nydia Velazquez, Congresswoman *Egbert Benson First Attorney General of New York State *Gore Vidal, American writer *George E. Jonas, American industrialist and founder of Camp Rising Sun, an international scholarship summer leadership program. References External links *Town of Red Hook *Red Hook Public Library *Red Hook Fire Company Category:Red Hook, New York Category:Towns in Dutchess County, New York Category:Poughkeepsie–Newburgh–Middletown metropolitan area Category:Towns in New York Category:Towns in the New York metropolitan area